fall in the river
by shyauthor1994
Summary: jess falls in the river on an incursion and becker freaks out


As Jess Parker fell she wondered if Becker really was as panicked as he looked. From her point of view he looked terrified as he ran towards her She also thought she could hear someone calling for her in the distance but couldn't quite tell who it was. All she knew was that she was falling into the river where a prehistoric predator was currently swimming.

The splash echoed around the site as Becker, Connor, Abby, Emily and Matt ran to where she had stood moments ago. Matt cursed at the old mooring rope that she must have tripped over and called out for everyone to find her. Abby, Connor and Emily were shouting her name as Becker swiftly took off his vest and prepared to dive in.

Just as he was about to jump in Jess broke the surface with a loud gasp for air. He sighed with relief as he dropped to the ground and held out his hand for her to take. When he made sure she had a good enough grip he got up onto his haunches and pulled her out of the water, into his arms where he held her tightly. Matt yelled for the medics in the background as Becker buried his face in her neck.

"Don't you ever do that again!"

She sniffled as the tears gathered. She lifted her head and locked eyes with him. "I'm sorry Becker. I, I slipped and-"

"Ssh. Hey, It's okay, you're okay. I'm not angry at you. God Jess, you scared me half to death. This is why I don't like the idea of you in the field. You belong behind your screens at the ARC coordinating, not in danger out here in the field."

Despite her shivering and blue lips Jess' voice was steady when she spoke. "But I was only in the field because Connor and Abby didn't have a car today!"

"I know but you shouldn't have come with them. You should have gone straight back to the ARC or met us half way and we could have taken them."

Her eyes narrowed and he just knew he'd said something wrong. She tried pushing away from him as she spoke angrily. "Really? You think I can't look after myself and that's your solution? Put me behind the screens for the rest of my life? I've been in danger inside the ARC too you know! Funny thing those bugs and future predators were more dangerous to me than all of the other creatures combined Becker! Let go! I'm mad at you."

He simply tightened his hold on her. "Hey, don't be silly, Your lips are blue Jess! You're not out of the woods yet, You're still in danger of hypothermia. Besides I want you behind the computers because I want you away from danger. I care way too much about you to willingly put you in a dangerous situation where you could get seriously injured or worse. And you don't have to remind me about the danger you've been in at the ARC. I remember quite clearly when you almost died from that bug bite and when I found you covered in Lesters blood with an almost dead EMD in your hand. I also remember you following me into a dangerous building and disarming a bomb for me, which you will never ever do again by the way. I remember it all too well Jess. I see it all the time in my nightmares. I just want you safe."

Her anger melted into a small smile and she stopped struggling. "I kn-know. A-and I w-want you to b-be safe t-too."

"I'm trained for this, you're not. I do this every day and there's no one I want or trust more in my ear guiding me than you Jessica. I need you to guide me through situations like this. I need your professionalism and calm mixed with emotional concern and caring nature."

"Becker the medics need to check her." Matt's hand landed heavily on his shoulder pulling them from their moment. It was then that they realised the team and medics had been listening the whole time.

Becker cleared his throat and pulled back far enough that the medics could check her vitals and wrap a blanket around her but she protested about being pulled away from her heat source so after a brief conversation with the medics they allowed Becker to move in again and hold her as close to him as possible even going as far as to carry her to the truck and sitting in the passenger seat with her in his lap. Once inside the warmth of the truck she snuggled into him and closed her eyes but frowned and wimpered when Becker shook her.

"Hey Jess, you can't go to sleep okay? Not until your core temperature has risen back to normal."

"But I'm cold and tired."

"I know but you need to stay awake. Talk to me."

"About what?"

"Anything, everything, just talk so you don't fall asleep."

"When I was bitten by that bug,"

"Yeah."

"I told you I hated you, that you were mean, I'm sorry."

He chuckled quietly. "It's okay Jess, if I recall correctly I believe you made up for it. You retracted your statement then told me I have lovely hair."

She smiled and lifted her head to look him in the eyes. "I did and you do."

He smirked. "Why thank you."

She blushed and looked out the window. "Everyone keeps looking this way. Connor's grinning, It's a little unsettling."

Becker sent a glare out the window to everyone who was watching them. "Ignore them, especially Connor, he's an idiot."

She giggled. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Sitting in here with me instead of leading the rest of the mission."

"My teams health and safety is my number one priority. Right now you need me more than they do."

She hummed as she snuggled closer to him, enjoying the warmth he was radiating. They chatted on and off and some time later Becker pulled her back so he could look her in the eye. "Sorry Jess but I'm going to have to move you off my lap."

"What? Why?"

He smirked at her crestfallen expression. "So I can drive you home. You need a hot shower, a cup of tea and some dry clothes. Not to mention food and rest."

She seemed to think it over a moment but nodded. "Okay. You're right. I do need to shower and get into dry clothes. I'm surprised the medics didn't get me to change into something else straight away."

"Modesty and we didn't have anything for you."

"Oh."

Carefully he stepped out of the car and put her in the passenger seat before jogging to the other side and getting behind the wheel. He cranked the heaters after starting the truck and called Abby to tell her to take Jess' car back to the ARC and that he was taking her home. Abby promised to look after the car and to convey the message to Lester for him.

Everyone knew Lester had a soft spot for a few people on the team. Connor and Abby because they disappeared. The mammoth for saving his life and Jess for her personality, professionalism and the fact that she had saved his life from the future predators. Grateful for not having to make the call to Lester about Jess he pulled out of the lot and headed for her flat. It's not like he stalked her. He knew where everyone on the team lived and that included Jess. Especially since Connor and Abby lived with her for ages. He pulled into her parking space and killed the engine. Strangely enough she was still awake even though the drive had been silent.

"Hey, we're here."

"Good, I really need a shower. I smell like the river." She grimaced.

He chuckled and unbuckled before getting out and crossing to her side of the car to get her out. He picked her up, ignoring her protests and carried her to her door. He located her spare key and unlocked the door then proceeded to follow her directions until they were in the doorway to her bathroom. He lowered her until her feet were on the floor and stepped back.

"I'll make tea."

She smiled at the awkwardness surrounding him at that moment. "Thank you. Make yourself comfortable while you wait."

"Thanks."

When she emerged, clean, dry and warm she wore a smile. Her leggings were paired with a much too large magenta shirt that almost qualified as a dress and a pair of fluffy striped socks. Becker smiled when she emerged and couldn't help but chuckle at the pink and turquoise socks. He handed her a mug of hot tea just the way she liked it. They sat on the couch silently for a while as she sipped her tea. When it was half empty she placed it on the coffee table and snuggled into his side.

"Still cold?"

She nodded. "A little."

He lifted his arm and placed it around her shoulders pulling her closer. She sighed in contentment and closed her eyes. She was on the brink of sleep not long after when he called her name.

"Jess." he mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Did you want the telly or radio on?"

She smiled. "If you want, I'm not fussed but you must be bored sitting here with nothing to do."

He turned on the tv with the remote and looked down at his coordinator.

"You gonna fall asleep?"

"Maybe."

"Want me to put you to bed?"

"No, too comfy and warm here."

He smiled and pressed a light kiss to her hair. "Get some sleep."

She snuggled closer and within minutes her breathing had evened out, indicating she was asleep. He watched whatever was on for a while before he felt his own eyes drooping. Figuring he could just rest his eyes for a few moments Becker closed his eyes and relaxed back into the couch.

When Jess woke up the sun had set and her phone was ringing. She reluctantly pulled herself away from a peacefully sleeping Becker and got up to answer the landline.

"Jess Parker." she yawned.

"Jess! We've been trying to reach you for hours but Becker's not picking up."

"He's asleep. Must have left his phone in the car when he brought me up earlier. Sorry Abby I didn't mean to worry you and neither did Becker."

"He's still there?"

"Yep, sound asleep at the moment. Did you need to speak with him? I can wake him up but he looks so peaceful." She looked back at the Captain to find him watching her. Blushing furiously she spun around. "Never mind he's awake, did you want to talk to him?"

"Lester's been trying to find out about your condition but now that I know you're fine and clearly in capable hands I'll let Lester know and Connor and I won't bother coming around."

"Abby! I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself thank you and tell Lester I'm fine. I'll be in tomorrow morning as usual, Hey!" Jess frowned as the receiver was pulled away from her grasp.

"Abby? Becker. Yes sorry my phones in the car. Yes I know. Please let Lester know we're taking a couple of personal days so Jess can recover. No I'll be looking after her." He coloured slightly a moment before he responded. "There's a guest bedroom Abigail. Goodbye."

"Becker! What did you just do?!"

"I just go you a couple of days medical leave so you can rest and recover. Don't worry, Lester will be fine with it. Oh and I'll be looking after you so you're stuck with me for the next couple of days. I'll stay in the guest room."

She giggled and stepped closer to him until they were chest to chest. "Is that so?"

"Yes Jessica that is so."

She smiled and stood on tip toes before putting her hands behind his head and pulling him down. When they were eye to eye she lent in and pecked him on the lips. "Whatever you say Becker."

She pulled away and headed for the kitchen. "What would you like for dinner, I'm starved."

Becker's shock melted away at the mention of food. "How about we order in?"

"What are you thinking?"

He followed her and pulled her close kissing the top of her head. "Chinese, minus the bomb."

Snuggling close she giggled. "I think that's a great idea."


End file.
